Forbidden Territory
by lugia flyhight
Summary: Never had Kaiju experienced the affection of a compatible female. Godzilla 90's feels urges so alien his very enemy becomes something more than just his rival. ONE-SHOT Godzilla 90's and Zilla senior. Zilla seen as female. Do not flame just because of the nature of the fiction and/or because Zilla is featured, it will be ignored. Constructive criticism much appreciative.


**Forbidden Territory**

**One-shot**

The moon cast its luminescence over the island. The ocean nipped the sands as the cool breeze caressed the fauna and flora. The island was home to colossal Titans. Some ruled the skies and others held sway over the land. Upon the highest region of the island lay an immense waterfall. It waters fed fish into a deep pool. These titans would come and go from this area to feed. It was a territory that no one could obtain.

A large iguana like beast was accompanied by a larger species of Godzillasaurus. His impressive blue spines caught the light of the moon. Lithe and agile - the body of the mutated iguana was built for speed. Her tail gilded through the water. The moon painted its eerie glow upon the shallows of the pool. Their huge physique caused ripples to disturb the glass like surface. A peculiar calm resonated throughout the area.

Zilla despite herself pressed a claw on her nemesis' chest. His heart was racing. It was odd to think that for a brief moment in their lives they were both benevolent. Gojira despite his restless nature let her touch him; however he was still very wary. Zilla was curious. She leant forward.

Sea water fell from there scales like a soft rain. Rage, hostility even there bitter rivalry appeared to cascade away. Zilla remained composed carefully watching the huge male. She was always seen in his shadow and she had despised him. She loathed how he was revered and she was abhorred by many, yet here the female was silent and still in his presence.

By instinct Gojira took in Zilla's scent. His nostrils flared as the intoxicating pheromone seduced his temperament. Alluring, sweet and tempting. The scent of a female was foreign to the King of the Beasts. Despite the cool breeze he felt oddly hot. He had tasted if not briefly something enticing and forbidden.

For countless moons both the Titans of the American states and Tokyo were locked in endless conflict. Zilla was given a wide berth. Kaiju would often fight the mutated iguana only to later retreat with their tails between their legs. Being a female she had a high thresh hold for pain. She fought every day; just to survive. Gojira however fought any who sought to take his territory and eradicated those who challenged his authority. Zilla was no exception.

He softly pressed his snout against his rival. Gojira inhaled and exhaled. He was fixated by the exotic smell. His breath, warm and soft caressed Zilla's wet body. She shuddered at his touch. His powerful tail slowly swept through the shallows. A deep primitive yet dormant desire burnt his insides. His spines took on a faint glow. Her tail was instinctively raised.

A gentle breeze kissed the beasts, both fixated with the new smells and territory. It wasn't long before she inhaled his scent. Strong, powerful and willing. She was becoming susceptible to his advances. Still very cautious both were locked in what appeared to be a hesitant but chaste nuzzle.

The act of love or to be loved wasn't something Kaiju had a need for. It wasn't experienced. Very few had participated in the act due to the lack of compatible females. The very thought of competing for the right to breed was alien. Males however would often quarrel over food, territory and if the intellectual level was high enough even revenge.

With each passing moment both were gaining confidence. The nuzzle deepening. Gojira's tongue momentarily swept over Zilla's lower jaw. She stood perplexed at the sudden pass of affection. She took a step back. His scent was overwhelming. The very creature who had beaten her down and levelled the Sydney opera house in the process had kissed her. He kissed her despite his violent disposition.

He took a step forward. The pheromone was once again teasing him. Zilla became suddenly uneasy. However her curious nature gradually gnawed away her anxiety. She then willingly let him touch her again in another affectionate nuzzle. She fell into it. Both were now exchanging licks and occasional nips. A deep guttural growl resonated within his throat. Every time she touched him, softly brushing herself against his prominent scales he burned. It gave him a strange fervent impulse.

Her scent was addictive…


End file.
